For His Happiness
by Katy1211
Summary: The new girl is in the playboy's visor,she plays along with him without knowing the consequences for it..In an end she gets hurt...one time she can't stand anymore and has an outburts.
1. Black meets Jade

Sunny day in konohagakure(-.- I'm not good at intros)

In Konoha High School,in class 402.

"Kids!" a grey haired men holding a pink book tried to get his students's attention,but failed."KIDS!".

The whole class paied attention to him after he yelld."WHAT?!" they yelled back.

"finally.."Kakashi,because he is the one we are talking about, breathed out."…class we have a new student"he said as he moved his head towards the door,as the kids did the same.

"you may come in now" Kakashi spoke the door open they could see a pink-haired girls with beautiful jade eyes.

Shyly she closed the door and went in front of the class."hey I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself.

She received glares from the girls and stares from the boys.'_something tell me isn't going to be easy here'_ she though after seeing their faces.

'_hhmm..my my'_a certain black-haired boy thought as he checked her out,fortunaly for him,she didn't noticed him.

"you may go take a seat miss Haruno" Kakashi said as he pointed to an empty seat to a black-haired girl,Sakura nodded as she walked to the empty seat.

"now that we are done with the introductions… we are going back to our lesson"Kakashi stated cheerfuly as the class was filled with moans.

First hour from morning it's over.

"a-ano….S-Sakura r-right?" the black-haired girl with big white eyes asked shyly.

"yes" Sakura turned around to face the girl.

"hi I-I'm Hinata,n-nice t-to m-meet you"

"nice to meet you too Hinata" Sakura said with a smile upon her porcelain face lifting her hand up,Hinata took her hand and shaked."w-wanna introduce you t-to my f-friends?"

"sure,I'd be thrilled" Sakura had the same smile on her face.

"then? L-let's g-go" Hinata walked towards the door followed by Sakura,suddenly a strong hand caught Sakura's wrist pulling her closer."hey let me go!"Sakura said.

"now..why would I?...by the way my name is Sasuke"Sasuke smirked down to her.

"and I'm Sakura..and please let go of my wrist" Sasuke tried to escape his grib.

"what?..no "nice to meet you"?..I'm hurt" he couldn't stop smirking.

"I'm glad you are…now let go of me!"Sakura tried one more time to get out of his grib and used her half strengh,succesful,she rubbed her wrist."next time when you want to meet the new girl don't grab her wrist".

"good to know"his smirk still was bothered by his smirk" ear-.." before Sakura could finish someone puts a hand on her shoulder"S-Sakura-san..l-l-let's go"Sakura looked back at Hinata and stared at her ass as they disappeared from his view'_I gotta put my hand on her…or in her'_his smirk grew bigger.

As Sakura walked along Hinata she saw two girls staying on a bench chatting.

"hey girls" Hinata greeted.

"hey Hinata"the brown-haired with two twins buns and brown eyes greeted back.

"hey Hina..who is she?" the blond in a high pony tail asked.

"yes…she is Sakura Haruno the new student" Hinata was amazed by Hinata,she didn't shuttered.

"she is Ino…"she said pointing to the blond."…and she is Tenten" pointing at her.

"nice to meet you" Sakura said smiling shaking hands with the other two girls.

"so…"Ino started as she sat down on the bench."..from where are you?"

"from the south of Konoha" Sakura said sitting down next to her.

"don't wanna be rude…but your hair is natural?" Tenten asked making Sakura giggle."yes it's natural"

The three girls's mouths formed an "o".

"we should make you a school tour" Ino stated as she got up from the bench.

"sure" Sakura replied.

After the trio showed Sakura the entire school they went back to their bench.

"thank you for the tour I really needed it".

"you're welcome"Hinata replied.

"so now that we showed you the school,we need to tell you about the students here" Ino stated.

"sure,but first start with that moron Sasu-something" the girls froze.

"uhmm…yeah…you need to stay away from him..no matter what" Tented warned her.

"what?..why?..I mean yeah from what I could see he is a jerk..is he that bad?"

"yes" Ino said seriosly.

"he had been with every girl in this school besides me,Ino and Tenten…" Hinata explained."…they got in his bed and the next day got a new one" she continued.

"and now…he hooks up with the new girl till a new one comes.." Ino added.

"he has you in his visor" Tenten finished.

"but don't worry as long as you listen to us and don't pay attention to him he'll get bored and leave you alone" Ino calmed Sakura down.

"so he is a playboy?..so what?" Sakura wasn't scared of him.

"he is not that kind" Hinata said.

"he doesn't give up so easily…I said he'll get bored but this till a new girl appears"

"so?.." Sakura scoffed."..I'm not scared… I know how to act with them"

"we still tell you to be carefull around him" Tenten suggested.

Sakura let out a sigh."what could he do to me?...rape me?" Sakura scoffed again.

The girls stayed silent,Sakura looked at them."don't tell me he acttually raped a girl"

"h-he did" Ino answered.

Sakura arched a brow" he got that low?" she started to laugh.

"is not something to laugh about" Tenten lectured her.

"girls…I'm a street girl…believe me,there I learned to protect my self…how many rapists tried to get me and I'm still virgin" Sakura said the last part with bitter in her voice.

"he stays in his gang….with Naruto…a noisy blond.."Ino stopped talking to look at Hinata who is blushing madly."..Neji..a very calm person…" she stopped again to look at Tenten who has a tint of red on her cheeks,she looks pissed.

"and Shikamaru..a lazy ass" Tenten said in Ino is face who has a tint of blush too.

'_these three have crushes…how cute'_Sakura thought."so~…must be "afraid" of them too?" Sakura mocked.

"of them,no,of Sasuke,yes" Ino answered.

Sakura let out another sigh."fine I'll be carefull around him so you three will stop babysitting me"

"good" the trio said in unison.

The bell rang,annoucing the students that next class is girl stood up and walked to their classes.

Sakura has biology,so we find her searching for the class on the empty hallways,she cursed under breath.

"can I help you?" a familiar voice came out of nowhere,Sakura jumped a little turning around only to see the raven-haired boy.

"y-yeah..I'm searching for class uhmm.."she looked down on the paper."..class 206"

"come with me" Sasuke spoke as he made some steps ahead her,Sakura stayed still behind turned his head to look at her."come with me!" he rose his voice thinking she didn't heard him in first time.

Sakura hesisted a little than walked towards him,he led her to the biology class.

'_indee,it's biology class'_Sakura was relefed,she thought he is gonna take her in an empty class,is not that she was afraid of him,but she didn't wanted to be popular for beating the crap out of him….from the first day.

She went in the class and apologize for being late,the teacher nodded showing her an empty table,she was followed by Sasuke right behind her and sat next to her.

"it seems we are parteners" Sasuke's smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned on the table closer to her.

"right.." Sakura smiled dangerously."…this is biology class and I have shape stuff at my right hand" she warned.

Sasuke's smirk didn't vanished but he got a little far from her."dangerous aren't we?..." he aproched to her ear,whispering."I like dangerous girls".

Sakura was about to make a scene right then,right there but instead,she pushed him away from her."you got too dangerously closer to me,for the second time….third and I won't avoid to beat the crap out of you in front of everybody"

Sasuke smirked bigger."such a feisty girl".

Sakura gave him a annoyed smile and turned her eyes at the teacher,Sasuke kept staring at her,she saw him with the corner of eye."stop staring or the next thing to see is a white room of a hospital" she didn't even bother to look at him.

'_hmm got guts…you'll be mine no matter what,pinkette'_he thought to himself.

The class is over,Sakura walked to the cofetarie,where her new friends had told her to meet.

She went to the buffet and took a cheese sandwich with toased bread and a dose of coke,took her tray and went to search for her friends's table.

"hey Sakura~ right here!" Ino yelled waving her hand,Sakura saw her and walked over,puts the tray on the table and sat down.

"hey Sakura are you gonna stay in this school till you graduate?" Tenten asked.

"yeah,fortunaly my aunt lives here and my parents decided to stay with her while they are around the world" she took a bite from her sandwich."hmm yammy" Sakura smiled while chewing,the others giggled.

"sorry to ask..but what are your parents?"

" mom is a manager for a band..and dad bussiness man"she took another bite.

"ohh cool..what band?"Hinata said chewing.

"AkaHana"(**A.N.** don't ask what it means…I don't know I just made it up)

"SO COOL I LOVE THAT BAND!" Ino yelled standing up.

The other giggled."yeah they are really good…is true they write their own songs?"Hinata asked,Sakura nodded.

"I knew it!...haters gonna hate" Ino crossed her arms in a victoriouse way still standing up.

On the other side.

"do you see her?" Sasuke asked his friend."who? who? Who?" Naruto kept looking for the misterios girl.

Sasuke punched him in the head."I told you…the pink-haired girl".

Naruto spotted her."oh yeah I see her,God she is really hot"

"told ya…"Sasuke smirked in her direction."…and she'll be mine soon"

"how so?..." a brown-haired with long hair boy asked."…I heard from a guy,accidently, that you kept hitting on her and she rejected you at the biology class" he continued with a smirk upon his face.

Sasuke changed his direction to him,giving him a glare.

"now!..but wait she'll fall right into my arms,Neji"

"more exactly in your bed" a yawn come afterwards.

"you are really smart like they say,Shikamaru"takes a bite of his sandwich.

"you don't need to be a genius to know that Teme wants to fuck her…."

"…and it'd be hard to make her fall in your bed if she is being friend with those troublesome women…"Shikamaru continued.

"…and if she is keeps rejecting you and got guts in front of you"Neji added.

"better forget her Teme..she won't fall for you…she is too smart…she could be at Shikamaru's level" Naruto finished by bitting his sandwich.

"hn…wanna bet?" he smirked.

"30 $!" Naruto slammed 30 bucks on the table,Sasuke smirked,he turned his head to Shikamaru.

He let out a sigh and puts on the table 20 $"I won't raise it"

"doesn't matter I already have 50 $" his smirk grew bigger,Shikamaru sighed again,Sasuke looked at Neji who is twitching,in an end he took out a sum of money and puts it on the others."30 bucks".

Sasuke let out a evil chuckle."80 bucks…hmm…with those I can buy more weed" he joked.

The others shoked their head in 'what are we gonna do with him?' way.

"what? It's really good"

"Teme you don't fool anyone with that…you look too normal for a drugs addiction"

"hn" Sasuke took another bite of sandwich.

The other chuckles.

"shut up"

They start laughing.


	2. Two can play

For his happiness

Chapter 2

Two can play

Here is the chapter 2…ENJOY! :D

The bell rang again,a lot of moans filled the cofetaria,the hall ways were full of students going to their classes.

Sakura had gym with Gai,unfortunelly with Sasuke's gang,but the good thing is that Ino has gym too.

"we'll start with 10 rounds of hall..start NOW!"Gai yelled.

All started running,Sakura was with 2 persons a head of Sasuke,which gave a pretty good view to her butt for Sasuke,his famous smirk came again as he watched her ass.

'_hmm that ass I want to squeeze it'_

10 minutes passed and they finished the rounds,Gai gave them a quick break,Sakura was panting and sweating,she took her bottle but it was empty,she cursed under breath.

She jumped at feeling strong arms wraping around her waist,as she realized who might be,she could feel her blood boil inside her,she turned to face him,indeed he was.

Sasuke didn't let go of her waist."is an automat in the hallway,if you come with me-" he stopped as he felt a palm on his cheek,a pretty strong palm,the others gasped.

Sakura stood there watching Sasuke rubbing his cheek,she smirked victoriously when he made a priceless face."told you,next time harder"she smiled sweetly and left to the automant.

Sasuke watched her leaving the hall,still rubbing his cheek.'_God she is pretty strong'_Sasuke turned his head only to see Naruto rolling on the floor laughing hard,Neji smirking letting in a laugh and Shikamaru tried to no laugh.

Sasuke glared at them,but it only made them laugh,hard.

"did you…hahaha..saw his face!?" Naruto asked while laughing.

"priceless!"both Neji and Shikamaru laugh.

Sasuke groweled."STOP IT YOU IDIOT"

"hahahaha make me hahaha"

Sasuke rose a hand ready to punch him,Naruto quickly stood up from the floor and held his punch."now now Sasuke-chan,violence isn't the answer"Naruto stayed some second before he start laughing again,Neji and Shikamaru only laughed harder.

"morons"Sasuke cursed.

At seeing Sakura entering the hall,Ino ran to her."hey wow..what you did there..no-one had the guts to slap Sasuke".

"I feel special" Sakura said taking a sip of her water."I told him..he gets closer to me and he'll get his punishment".

"I'm proud of you" Ino grinned."wanna come with us at starbucks after school?"

"sure" Sakura looked at Sasuke only to see him staring at her with a big bruise,she started to laugh,Sasuke just twitched.

After school,Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten went to starbucks,now they are waiting for their orders.

"I should have took out my phone and catch your face" Naruto laughed entering the shop.

"oh God I never get rid of him?"Sakura whined.

"as I could see you can handle him" Ino giggled.

"what happened with him?" Hinata asked as she noticed his bruise.

Sakura smirked."our Sakura slapped Sasuke" Ino said proudly.

Tenten and Hinata were gaping,they looked at Sakura."is true"Sakura kept smirking.

"W-WOW Sakura you are so cool..wait and see tomorrow,you'll get a lot of glares from the girls"Tenten warned her.

Sakura scoffed."I don't give a fu-"

"hey princess" Sasuke sat next to Sakura.

"want another bruise on your face?"Sakura held up a fist aiming his nose.

"my,my…" Sasuke lowered her first down."..don't need to be violent,princess" he let go of her fist.

"don't call me…"she stopped as she hitted his leg hard."..princess",Sasuke made a painfull face holding his leg,Sakura took him by arm and pulled him to his gang,the trio laughed at the sight before them.

"I think this jackass belongs to you…"she pushed Sasuke to his table,he was smirking."..buy him a leash" Sakura went to her friends,who were laughing.

"atta girl" Ino held up a hand for a high five,Sakura knew what she wanted and gave her high five.

Neji,Naruto and Shikamaru were still laughing.

"hn..she wants me so~ bad" Sasuke stated.

The other start laughing harder."yeah…full of bruises" Naruto said through the laughter.

"hmm-hmm better give us our money,because it's clear you are gonna lose" Shikamaru adviced.

"that girl is smart,she won't fall in your bed,not even dead" Neji stated.

"we will see about it" Sasuke said too sure,he took his cup of coffee and went to Sakura again.

"hmm-hmm guys take out your phones…we need to catch when he gets beaten up" Naruto said quickly taking out his phone and switch to video,as the others did.

"hey princess" Sasuke place the cup on table ,puting his elbrows near the cup and his head in his palms.

Sakura twitched,the girls took out their phones ready to catch Sasuke being beaten up."I told you don't call me princess"Sakura tried to be calm.

"okay..princess"Sasuke, with his elbrow moves the cup,it falling on her lap and covering her jeans with the coffee,she stood up quickly and glared at Sasuke."oops.." he said smirking."..let me clean you up..just going to.."puts an arm around her shoulder."..bathroom" his smirk grew bigger.

Sakura was really pissed.

"guys now…" Naruto ordered as he pushed the "record" button from his phone,as the girls and boys did.

Sakura slaped Sasuke across his face very hard,took her cup of coffee and split it on his face."girls let's leave now" she said taking her purse and left along with her gang.

To the other side,the trio were laghing their asses off.

"god Teme…hahahahahahahah…you really pissed off her there" Naruto couldn't talk anymore due laghing too hard,let alone, the others.

Sasuke gritted his teeth holding up a finger."she'll be mine no matter what!"

The boys stopped before laughing hard again,Sasuke cleaned his lips with his tounge tasting her coffee."hmm not bad"he took a tissue and cleaned his face.

Laughter could be hear on the street.

"did you see his face?!" Tenten laughed.

"oh God..good thing we recorded it"

"Sakura you are so awesome…he needs to be beaten up more often" they laughed harder.

"if he keeps coming near me, sure he'll get some…"she rose a fist,tightering it."…and next time will be harder."she smirked."well girls I think my aunt is worried.."she turned around."…see ya tomorrow" she heads home,the others split to their houses.

To Sakura.

"I'm home~"Sakura yelled falling on the couch on her belly.

"welcome home,how was your day?"a red-haired with the same jade eyes girls sat next to Sakura.

"cool.." she sat on her butt."…I became friends with three girls,they are so awesome,and I beated a guy who keeps hitting on me" she said with a proud smirk on her face.

The woman giggled."as your mother"

"heh?...you want to say she beated the crap out of a guy?"

"yep..and do you know who that guy was?"

Sakura arched a brow."….well..Satori?"

"who?...ohh him,no"

"I don't know any other guy from her high school"

"well you know one..his name is Kizashi" she smiled.

Sakura blinked couple times."NO WAY!..MOM BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF DAD?!"

The red-haired woman giggled while nodding.

"huh…dad wasn't a jerk like that Sasu-something is"

"ho ho!..yes he was,always chasing your mother"

"well yeah that jackass doesn't chase me"

"this because the times change and teenagers this day find new ways to catch a girl"

Sakura scoffed"uhmm…yeah..well everything he wants from me is to sleep with me,I guess dad chased mom because he liked her,not because he wanted to sleep with her"

"yes he liked her,later Mebuki realized she loved him"

"uhmm yeah they conffessed their undying love and lived happily ever after…but auntie…that guy is an asshole,BIG BIG ASSHOLE"

The woman giggled again."he might be..but let the time pass and you'll see he is gonna be nice to yo-"

"whoa whoa…what is your point?!"Sakura intreruppted her aunt.

She sighed."I meant this guy must be head over heals for you"

Sakura laughed hard." W-..haha..what?...y-haha you think he likes me?" she laughed harder.

"well I know that when a guy like a girl he either tells or tease the girl"

"well I know that when a guy like him is hitting on a girl wants to fuck her"

"you'll see later…"she patted Sakura's head and stood up."…..we have spaghetti for dinner" she said heading towards the kitchen.

"what the?" she took her bag and went to her room.

She threw her bag in a corner and lays on bed,her phone rang,she took her phone."hello"

"hello princess" a husky voice replied.

Sakura felt her blood boil."HOW THE HELL DID YOU GOT MY NUMBER?" she yelled.

"got my ways,princess…how about you and m-"

"NO!" she hung up.

She threw her phone on the bed and went in kitchen for dinner.

New day at school,Sakura sat at an empty bench,she had first period math with Kakashi,no longer passed and the second student came and so on till the 10th student came and sat next to Sakura.

The 10th student is the most hated by her,Sasuke,he sat next to her.

"you are not gonna give up,aren't you?"

"nope"

"you have got a lot of guts after what you did at the gym and starbucks"

"how can I give up at a beautiful girl like you,princess?"he huged her wais,she slaped him.

"just leave me alone,I'm not in the mood for you"

"you'll be"

Sakura sighed."no I won't" she took her books and sat next to Hinata,"I can't stand him anymore!"

"I pity you…he won't leave you alone"

"so he'll be stuck to me till a new girl come?" Hinata nodded.

Sakura slaped her forehead."he is driving me crazy…" she place her head on the bench."…I'm able to pay a girl to move here".

"or.."she lifted her head making Hinata pay more attention to her."….two can play this game"

"what do you mean?"

"what if I'm going to flirt with him?"

"I still don't get it"

Sakura sighed."did you saw girls flirting with him?"

"no" Hinata was sure about it.

"he flirts with them,not them with him…but what if I flirt with him?"

"he'll think you had fell for him"

"is he that stupid?...if I'd have fell for him we would be right now in the bathroom or somewhere to have sex and then leave me, I'm going to join his game"she took her books without waiting for an answer from Hinata,she sat next to Sasuke,he smirked.

"hello my dear"

"hello"she forced out a smile.

"what made you came back to me?"place an arm around her shoulder .

"your charm,I couldn't take it anymore,why? oh why? I rejected you in the first place…" she stopped as she careddd his bruised cheek."…so sorry about it"

Sasuke smirked wider."it's okay.." got closer to her face."…after you'll kiss it"Sakura twitched,forced out another smile and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm satisfied with it"his arm went lower to her waist and stopped there.

Hinata's jaw went to the ground as she saw the scene before her,Sasuke very close,let alone touching her waist and Sakura doesn't show any signs fo wanting to rip his head off.

The class is over,Sakura headed to her gang's place.

"are you crazy?!"Tenten yelled out.

"what are you talking about?"Sakura answered calmy.

"you and the Uchiha" Ino replied.

"ohh him…well yeah,what Hinata had told you it's true"Sakura was calmer than before.

"what are you trying to do?!"

"Ino calm down,I'm just playing with him…look,he wants like every girl to love him,right?.."they all nodded."…well all I have to do is to make him fall for me…"

"and then do what he does after they fall,sleep with him" Ino stated.

"no,after he fell for me I'm gonna break his heart."

"that sounds kinda harsh"

"Hinata,he broke many hearts and are you gonna be by his side?...be by our side."Sakura started.

"yeah Sakura has right,we just get revenge for what he had done to our measured"Ino continued.

"and give him a lesson"Tenten finished.

Hinata thought for a minute and nodded.

Sakura smirked."but do you think you'll make him fall for real?"Hinata asked.

"yes I think I can"

"how?"

"dear Ino,I have a gift to get under people's skin and Sasuke is no exception"

"fine then,let's make him pay for that"

"Sakura we count on you"

She nodded.

Well,I finished it finally,it seems I have inspiration at night..lol. XD,chapter 3 soon bye bye.


	3. Start game

For his happiness

Chapter 3

Start game

Chapter 3 is here,ENJOY :D

* * *

"SHE WHAT?!"

"quiet Dobe"

"I can't believe it,she really let you touch her?"

Sasuke nodded."now it matter of time untill I'll have her for real,if you know what I mean"he smirked.

"Teme,let her go"

"what do you mean?!...I just made her fell for me and you tell me to let her go?! Oh no,I worked too much,I let my self slaped and humilited by her for a goal,I just reached it,I'm not gonna let her go"

Naruto sighed."she seem too cute to do such a thing to her,do you know some of the girls that you made fun of are now in a very bad state?...some tried to commit suicide? And this just because you slept with them and the next day you throw them away?..some of them were virgins"

"so? I don't see the point?"

"what a drag" Shikamaru complained.

"the point is that you'll get some of your own medicine" Neji warned.

"you mean that a girl will make me fall for and then break my heart?".they nodded.

Sasuke started laughing."like a girl would make me fall for her..what a good joke."

Others sighed,a month had passed,Sasuke and Sakura kept hugging eachother,more exactly Sasuke hugged her and Sakura would just hug back.

At lunch.

Sakura was heading to her table where her friends wear waiting for her,she placed her tray on the table and sat down.

"so Sakura,are you gonna participe at the talent show?"

"what talent show?"

"you didn't head? Our school is organizing every year a talent show,so do you participe?"

"uhmm yeah,why not?"

"cool,as what?"

"uhmm,singing?"

"awesome!"the girls exclamed Sakura grinned."when is it?"

"next week"

"ohh I need to get ready…and choose a song to sing..uhmm I know"

"what?"

"Cher Lloyd swagger jagger…I love this song"

"oh I know it"

"can't stop looking at me,staring at me…."Sakura started singing.

"wow you have a pretty voice"Ino grinned."thanks"

"I really can't stop staring at you,princess…" Sasuke hugged her from behind,Sakura turned and hugged his neck."…your voice is wonderfull"Sasuke proceeded to kiss her but Sakura placed her hand on his mouth."not yet,handsome"he smirked."..someday,I'll kiss those beautiful lips of yours"

'_hmm-hmm,you'll kiss something,but it won't be my lips,it will be my fist'_Sakura thought evily.

"what a drag"Shikamaru mumbled pretty loud to make the heads look towards him,Neji and Naruto.

"ohh…your friends?"Sasuke nodded,Sakura smiled and let go of him heading towards his friends.

"Sakura Haruno"her smile still crep on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto said cheerfully.

"Neji Hyugga"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"nice to meet you all"her smile didn't vanished.

Naruto saw her smile and felt more compasion for her,her smile was an angel's and Sasuke is going to wipe that smile soon and it would never coming back,he felt his blood boiling looking at Sasuke how he stared at her back having a slyly smirk on his face that Naruto didn't liked at all,at last,not on her.

She was happy,innocent,cheerfully,lively,soon Sasuke would take that from her and he wouldn't even care,sometimes Naruto hated his best friend,especially when he'd do that,he wanted to strangle him right there,right then but calmed down letting out a sigh.

"nice to meet you too,Sakura" Naruto had a sad smile on his face.

It was something about this girl that Naruto haven't felt for any other victims of Sasuke,he wouldn't care with who Sasuke is playing with,but now he cared and rather save her from him,but is there nothing he could,tring to convince Sasuke to let her go was pointless,he wouldn't get nowhere by trying it,just a waste of time that he could use thinking at an another solution to save her smile he liked too much.

But there is another girl he loved her smile,shy smile,her red cheeks whenever he is around,he thinks that makes her more cuter,indeed it really did.

"come on,sit with us"Sakura said polite,smile still on,the smile that bothered Naruto the most,he had to do something and soon,or else.

They obeyed and sat at their table,Neji in front of Tenten who tried to hide her blush,Shikamaru next to Ino,who is blushing as well,Naruto next to Hinata,as always she got very red,Sakura next to Naruto and Sasuke next to her.

"so you guys,participe at talent show?"Sakura broke the silence,they shoked their heads.

"why not?"

"because it's stupid, we rather watch how people gets humiliated by themselves,princess"Sasuke replied."…accidendly I heard you are gonna sing."

'_accidently my ass'_"yeah so?"

"nothing,just wanna to be sure" he wraped an arm around her waist,her friends could see she is not liking it after her annoyed smile.

'_I'm gonna rip his arms off and beat him with item,god damn _it'she started to eat her spaghetti,he took advantage by it and took a batter the same as her,before Sasuke would kiss her she broke it,he frowned and ate from his plate.

The school is over for this day,Sakura and her gang went to the starbucks.

"are you gonna sing alone?"

"no,I thought you guys will help me"

"you want us to be a band?"Sakura nodded.

"THAT AWESOME!"Ino shouted."…nee nee,how are we gonna name the band?"

"hmmm…don't know" all had those black lines above their heads,minutes passed and no-one found any name for it.

Hinata broke the silence."how about Hanabi?"the rest turned their heads to her."nahhh" they shoke their heads,Hinata by herself had black line above her head.

"OH YEAH I KNOW!"Ino shouted,the rest paied attention to her."HANABI!"Ino grinned,Sakura and Tenten clapped their hands,Hinata sweat dropped.

"CAN I CHOOSE THE OUTFITS?"Ino said having a grin and her puppy eyes."plea~se"

"heh?...s-sure"Sakura answered."AWW I SO LOVE YOU"Ino hugged Sakura tight.

"so do I"Sasuke and his gang approched to them.

"so girls do you know how to play at intruments?" Naruto asked.

"errr..I know how to play drums"Sakura replied."hmm sexy"Sasuke sat next to her hugging her waist with an arm." by chance we know how to play giutar and piano"

"what?,I thought you won't compete"

"I and Neji won't"Sasuke glared at them."yes they won't but I and this Dobe here are willing to do that only for you,princess"he approched to kiss her,once again she stopped him placing her hand on his mouth.

Ino,Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura,she saw their eyes on her."well we'll think of it…" she stood up."..now if you excuse us..we are leaving."she looked at her friends and they left.

Outside the shop.

"Sakura,are we gonna let them in our band?"Ino wanted an answer,Sakura stayed silently.

"so?"Hinata broke the silence

Sakura nodded."yes"

"what? No!"Tenten prosted.

"why not?"

"because…they are guys"

"so? Tenten we need them,what harm could they bring?"Tenten stayed silent for two minutes."none"

"so it's settled,Sasuke and Naruto are joining the band"Sakuta stated,the rest nodded.

"but that means we have to change the name"Hinata noticed.

Sakura sighed."true,tomorrow we'll meet in the park."

"why not your house?"

"Sasuke makes part of the band and I really don't want him to give prowl around my house"the other laughed.

"about your plan,I don't think it's working"Ino stated.

"I'll make it work"Sakura calmed Ino down.

"how?"

Sakura sighed."I don't know,I need more info about him,what he likes at a girl?"

"that's simple,boobs and ass"Tenten said bitterly.

Sakura frowned"really?...there must be something..like eyes?...hair?..personality?"they shocked their heads."….is he that heartless?.."they nodded."..really absolutly nothing than boobs and ass?!"they nodded sighed."but you are doing great at getting on his nerves."

"how so?"

"well,everytime when he tries to kiss you,you just reject him,which a girl wouldn't do that,on contrary they would want more."

"but this is not what I was planning,of course I like to get on his nerves is funny,I want to break his heart."

"which heart? may I ask"Tenten crossed her arms.

Sakura remain silent.

"this is such a waste of time,better tell him the truth-"Hinata was cutted of by Sakura."hmm yeah'hey Sasuke look,I was just pretending to be attract by you but,I hate you'?"

"could work"Hinata answered the rest nodded,Sakura sighed."fine I'll tell him and stop this game"

"good" the trio said in unison."it's been already a month,I'm sick of it"Ino complained.

Sakura smirked."aww too bad.."

They arched a brow."too bad what?"Tenten said.

Sakura looked at her nails not wating to look at them."'coz in this month Sasuke's gang had hung out with us and, girls I could see that you enjoyed that"she rose her eyes to look at them.

Sakura smirked again when none of them haven't spoke after what she said,giving her the feeling she had right."no need to deny it,silent is always an answer"they remained silent avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"so~.."Sakura started."…do you still wanna stop the game?"her smirk was still on.

They still avoid her smirked wider."then it be,I'm still playing"her smirk turned in a smirk-ish grin.

"fine"the first word they said in a while.

Mean while,on the male side.

"are you nuts?!"

"quiet Dobe"

"don't tell me to be quiet,what were you thinking?"Naruto revolted.

" get my hands on her,that's what I was thinking"he looked at the others two"and you two?"

"you are the only one who wants her,not us"Shikamaru said having a tint of angry in his voice.

"right,her,no, her friends,yes"

"what the fuck?,Sasuke"Neji protested.

"I'm surrounded by idiots"Sasuke and Neji showed their angry faces,even if they were the calmed ones.

"listen,idiot,this is shit is over a month and you still haven't got your hands on her as you said way too sure,cut this crap and let her go,she is was too smart for you."Neji revolted,he was indeed angry,tired,bored of this.

"don't tell me you haven't enjoyed this month"

"what the fuck are you talking about?,idiot"Shikamaru spoke.

"call me one more time idiot,lazy ass…and I talk about the fact that you liked the passed month because of her _stupid_ friends"

Neji got more angrier."call them stupid one more time and you'll regret it"Neji was fuming,that made Sasuke to smirk and they realiezed what Sasuke was planning,they had fallen in his trap.

"you didn't do that."Neji tried to cover what he said earlier."I just did…." he answered amused by his reaction."…and I guess Lazy ass and Dobe felt the same"they both were glaring at him arms crossed.

"well yeah,guys why are we hiding?...we like those girls,unlike Teme who doesn't give a crap about a girl's feelings or the girl herself because he is a cold,heartless bastard"Naruto glared at him one more time.

Sasuke had a fake painfull face and touched his chest."ow…that hurted"

"I still don't compete that stupid show"

"Ne neither"

"is fine by me"Sasuke let out an yawn,stood up and walked towards the door"see ya on Monday" and he left the shop,there he saw Sakura smirking at ther friends."hey babe" the girls turned to see the owner of twitched and forced a smile"hey.."Sakura walked closer to him."…tomorrow we'll meet in the park for repetition"

Sasuke arched a brow"park?...better come at me" he smirked holding her waist.'_got'cha,princess'_he girls's eyes are wide and looked at Sakura she looked back,she didn't showed any sign of fear or looked back at Sasuke."sure,would be great".

He smirked wider."okay,tomorrow,my place, 01:00 P.M."he kissed Sakura's jaw when she wasn't paying attention and left before Sakura would even react at it.

Sakura turned her attention to the direction Sasuke left,she touched the place his lips had touched her skin,she couldn't say a word,it felt so warm and pleasant,she wondered if she'd feel the same if he would kiss her on lips.

But,no!,she has to make him fall for her,not her for him,that kiss had already troubled her plan she couldn't let another one trouble it more,but how could he let her guard down?,she knew he'd take advantage of her inadvertently and try to kiss her.

On the other side,Sasuke's,he liked the feeling he had when he touched her skin with his lips,he wanted more,he wanted to kiss every inch of her skin and mostly those red lips,so kissable,soon he'll have her and her lips,that soon meant the next day.

* * *

HERE THE END! For now :D..I hope you like it, and I don't have a name for the band,of course it won't be Hanabi -.-..tell me your idead guys,THANK YOU GUYS :D

Right now I'm starting the chapter 4!


	4. Practice and Another one

For his happiness

Chapter 4

Practice and Another one

(this is just one chapter)

* * *

ENJOY :D sorry for late…I have been reading(as always since I have tooo~ much free time that I don't know how the he..-oops- to use T_T) but anyways..here is it.

* * *

"are you crazy!?..."Ino shouted.

"what?!"

"SASUKE JUST INVITED US TO HIS HOUSE!"

"so?"

"I thought you were more smarter,obvious he called us to his house so would be more easier for him to fuck you!"Ino explained.

"I know"

"YOU KNOW!?"they shouted.

"yeah, If he is gonna try something on me I'm gonna hit him that hard so he would start crying,plus won't be able to have kids!"

They motioned an "o".

"well then see ya tomorrow,Ino can you come and take me?..I don't know where the bastard lives"

"sure I'll come and take you"

"thanks" Sakura grined and left to her others left too.

The next day at Sasuke's,the girls are already there practicing.

* * *

At the practicing,usually are noises and Itachi took advantage of it only to get on his otouto's nerves.

"Sasuke you suck,quite" Itachi had a smirk on his face,Sasuke glared at him waiting for his aniki's head to explode in billions pieces.

Sakura turned her head to see Itachi and then remembered the talk with Ino in her car.

_"so?...the bastard has siblings?"_

_"yeah,a older brother"_

_"and he is a bastard like him?"_

_"nope,he is quite opposide of him from what I saw.."she turned the wheel to the right and stops at the semaphore"..damn it,anyway don't worry about his brother,he is a nice person"she smiled._

"aww did I got on your nerves?" Itachi replied after Sasuke told him to drop dead.

"so?..who is the leader of band?"Itachi asked while eyeing everyone,they all pointed to Sakura.

"and you choose this lack of talent otouto for a guitarist?"he said pointing to on the other hand lifted the guitar ready to hit his brother"I'll show you how much talent I have with the guitar"Sasuke aimed to hit Itachi in head but with his perfect reflexes Itachi grabbed his brother's wrist"ne eh"Itachi shoked his finger in a scolding way."how many times do I have to tell you? You won't impress any girl by being violent,Sasuke-chan"

The girls laughed along with Naruto and Sakura just giggled,Sasuke gave his aniki a deadly glare then changed his target on Naruto."leave" ohh,Sasuke was really pissed,this could be senced in his voice tone.

"yeah yeah,whatever"he looked at the girls and bowed polite."excuse my stupid brother's atitude.."he slaped Sasuke's nape."…and excuse me misses" and so Itachi took his leave."tsk"Sasuke scoffed.

"you were right Ino,he is really nice"

"tsk.."Sasuke was really annoyed."..he is just showing off,let's get on work"

Sakura rolled her eyes and they all returned 4 hours of intense practicing.

* * *

"I think it's enough for today"Sakura annouced,looking at Sasuke,he nodded"okay then guys,see ya tomorrow"Sakura was ready to leave his back yard,evreyone left suddenly"Sakura!"Sasuke called out,she turned to face Sasuke."what?".

"can you help me bringing the intruments in the garage?" he said unplugging the guitar from the amplifiers."sure"he smirked."okay..take the guitar" he said and Sakura obeyed,took the guitar and place it in it's suport in the garage,Sakura wondered where they keep the cars,she knew Sasuke is rich and everyone had a personaly car,then she saw the other garage,it was bigger than the one she is in,she thought there they keep item,once again she wondered why she cared,then saw Sasuke bringing in the amplifiers."aren't they heavy?"

"not really"Sasuke answered and looked at Sakura then he closed the garage door,she knew what Sasuke wanted."if you try something on me you'll regret it"she crossed her got closer to her with each step,she stayed still.

Before she could react Sasuke pined her by a couch and start kissing her neck."you don't know how much I have been waiting for this,princess"his kisses turned in struggled to break free but something was not at it's place.

Half of her wanted to stay,the other one wanted to punch the life out of Sasuke and couldn't help or couldn't keep in anymore,an anwanted moan escaped her lips,he smirked and start sucking her neck.

She punched the back of him but he didn't he revealed her shoulder giving Sasuke more to kiss and stopped struggling for a moment."hmm I knew you'll like it,princess"he smirked wider as he start sucking her shoulder leaving a big punched him with all of her force making Sasuke got off her surprized by her took advantage of it and punched Sasuke harder in his stomach making him cough."I told you, you'll regret it,didn't I?"she spun her heels to leave."you won't get away so easy next time,princess" he spoke regaining from his pain ,his smirk appeared again.

Sakura looked at him over her shoulder."we'll see about it" and she left.

* * *

The week before show had passed,they kept practicing at Sasuke's,he didn't tried anything knowing she would be expecting him do try again.

"phew" Sakura sat on the couch where she was nearly raped drinking from her bottle,the boys were bringing the instruments back in garage,the girls just complained about the heat,it was indeed hot for a day of octomber in this season usually rains but it's was a beautifull sunny day.

All were exhausted,they were practicing for 4 hours straight,Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head on the backrest,her shirt slipped on her shoulder revealing the big hickey,that was still there!..ohh God Sasuke really knows how to put a mark on someone and it be still there,indeed it's started to heal but it was still seen,Ino glared at her shoulder and went to Sakura and sat down next to.

"so?Sakura was happened the first day we started practicing?"Ino asked plainly.

Sakura moved her head to face Ino."what?"

"what is with that hickey?"Ino went straight to the point.

"ohh.."she covered it."…this,nothing to worry"Sakura said as he leaned her head back closing her eyes.

"nothing to worry?!"Ino rose her voice a moved her head facing her again."yes,he tried to rape me but I took care of it,don't worry"Ino sighed in relief."…I told you I'll take care of him if he tries something."

"you know,he'll tr-"Ino was cutted of.

"I know"Sakura answered.

"okay"Ino replied.

* * *

The next day..at the talent show.

"nervouse?"Sakura asked.

The girls nodded,Sasuke and Naruto stayed calme as Sakura was.

Hours had passed and the band had watched all the acts from the backstage,finally their turn came.

"now,now…and the number 23 that joined the show is The Rockers,greet them"A blond brown eyed woman spoke.

The Rockers went on stage with Sakura in front followed by the girls and the lasts Naruto and Sasuke,they took their places.

"ready for a song?!"Sakura yelled in the microphone,she turned her head to the boys giving them the sign so they would start playing.

(all)Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get your game on, get ya, get ya, game on

(sak)You can't stop looking me, staring at me  
Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me  
So get off of my face,  
You can't stop clickin 'bout me  
Writin' 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,  
I can't stop, it's what I gon' be,  
My swagger's in check

(tent)Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
My swagger's in check  
Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
I got in check

(all)Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
You're a hater, just let it go

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get your game on, get your game on

(Ino)You can't stop shoutin' at me, holler at me, be what I be  
You can't stop looking at, so get off of my way  
You can't stop youtubing me, on repeat, running this beat  
You can't stop this one is on me, i'm laughing all the way

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
My swagger's in check  
Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
I got in check

(hina)Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
You're a hater, just let it go

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game on  
Get your game on, get your game on

(sak)Hi haters, kiss kiss  
I see you later  
Hi haters,  
It was very very very nice to meet you

Get on the floor...  
Get, get, get...  
(all)Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...

I got it in check  
Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...

I got it ïn check

when they stopped,applause were heard,Sakura grinned."THANK YOU" and so they left the stage for next act,couples minutes had passed Sasuke and Sakura were alone,other where either in the bathroom or somewhere else.

He took advantage of it and grabbed Sakura's waist holding her tight and kisses-no-frenched her not letting the pinkette to react at his action,he kept frenching and get her more closer to his body holding her by waist.

Something in Sasuke made him to want more,her sweet lips,indeed they were as sweet Sasuke said they are.

On the other hand,Sakura felt the same,she wanted more and kissed him back,cupping his cheek without realizing it.

He smirked through the kiss as she cupped his cheek in her tiny hands.

He broke the kiss and gasped for air,Sakura as well she really didn't know how to react,she liked it,but she didn't,again one half was pro the other was against,she was happy no-one saw it,Sasuke smirked at her."your lips are sweet,princess" he paused getting closer to Sakura's ear and whispered."see ya tomorrow,babe"he bit her earlobe making her to let out a low moan,Sasuke smirked at hearing it,he let her earlobe alone and left her.

* * *

We found Sakura walking down the street to her house totally spaced out,he kissed her again,she let her guard down once again the 3th time,

first he kissed her jaw-and she liked the feeling his lips gave her,

the second when he nearly raped her on the garage couch-ohh,how much she hated it,she enjoyed it,the feeling of his lips on her neck,his tounge,his touch his everything,she wanted to scream for more,but something stopped her,her wanted to make him pay but Sakura doubed it worked,she couldn't do anything if Sasuke was the same jerk,she couldn't make him fall for her.

A sad sigh escaped her lips,maybe was the time to stop this stupid game,it's over…almost two months,wasn't she getting tired?...yes she was,she knew her friends were the same judgment,they wanted too to stop it,it was getting boring.

The first thing to do next day was to tell her decision to her friends,and forget about Sasuke and maybe,just maybe she would find a real boyfriend,who'll treat her well.

But deep inside of her she didn't wanted a boyfriend,just not yet.

Or maybe,not another guy than Sasuke himself?...let the time pass and we'll see what she trully wants.

Heh another chapted finished. Chapter 5 will come soon,the situation will take a sudden turn away,hmm wonder what could be?...you'll see soon.

* * *

And it seems Sakura starts to care for Sasuke?...well, we don't know yet…actually you don't know….only I MUAWHAHAHA okay I should stop being on drugs **JUST KIDDIND!..**ha..so~….the chapter 5 will come soon..I have 2 days FREE God damn it,they are boring without my dearest sis :'(…she comes Sunday or Monday….but can't wait still then L..so,yeah…I have plenty free time to work on chapter 5,and 6…and MAYBE,I SAID MAYBE 7..well I hope you enjoyed :D

The song used is Cher Lloyd-Swagger Jagger.(BTW amazing song ;) belive me).


	5. Feelings

For his happiness

Chapter 5

Feelings

* * *

CHAPTER 5 ENJOY :D,she could be a totally who I'm talking about ;)

* * *

Octomber 8,new day at school,it's Wednesday.

A cloudy day,Sakura was sure was gonna rai all day and so she came at school with her was walking to her class which were math with Kakashi.

In the class were all the students,either chattin,or paper planes flying around the class,anyway they did what a class does when their teacher is late,you can figure out.

After 10 minutes had passed Kakashi came in the class with a girl by 16 years old,with black-hair and deep blue eyes with a smile on her face that didn't seem shy,actually a smirk-ish smile.

Sasuke targeted her and had a slyly smirk on his face,Sakura who stayed next to him saw it and turned her attention at the new girl.

Something made Sakura to want that girl to vanish in a second,right now! She glared at the new girl waiting for her head to explode any second now.

What Sakura felt?..jealousy?...on what?...the fact that she had beautiful blue eyes or that she was Sasuke's new target?

_'who is she?,why is she here?...WHY the f-oops- I care? I don't like Sasuke's face on her,I want her to vanish right away.'_Sakura thought angrily still glaring at her not paying attention to her and Kakashi's discution,probaly they babbled about something unimportabt..like her name,totally that wasn't important for her.

Suddenly the girl walked to an empty seat in the next bench right in Sakura's right side,she kept glaring at her,the misterios girl noticed it and she smiled at Sakura's still angry face.

"Risa"she lifed a hand to Sakura,she looked down to her hand."I could care less" she said bittery,Risa pulled her hand back to her body a little scared."o-okay"she smiled."I don't like you" Sakura said out of sudden,Risa looked at her shocked."uhmm…okay.._'I don't like you either bitch!'_".

"hey hey.."Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth."..don't listen to her,she is on her PMS"Risa gave him a look,Sakura bited his hand"what the fuck?,Sasuke"

"shut up" Sasuke gritted his teeth,and turned his attention to Risa."so?..Risa what a beautiful name…tell me are you free Friday night?"

She smiled"thank you,uhmmm…but isn't a little awkward,I mean you are asking me out with your girlfriend next to you"

He looked at Sakura."ohh she?..isn't my girlfriend,just a friend..so?"

At hear this Sakura's eyes had sadden a little,'just a friend' why she felt hurted?,she turned away and place an elbrow on the bench,her head reasting on her palm and surprizing she took notes.

"great,I'll take you at 07:00 P.M." Sakura didn't know what they were talking about,probaly he inviting her at Naruto's birthday paty and asking her adresse so he would pick her up then and go together at his party,she didn't care she wasn't going anyway,or she was?

* * *

"HEEEH?!"Ino shouted.

"why?"Hinata asked.

"because Naruto is our friend now and would be polite to go,that's why"Sakura explained.

Ino looked at her best friend with a skeptical look crept on her face,Sakura gave Ino a questionable look.

"there is another reason behind,or the only"Ino stated folding her arms.

"n-no…w-why would you think it's another reason,hmm?"Sakura defented.

"it is about the new girl?"Tenten interrogate.

"no!"Sakura tried to keep her all raised an eyebrow

"it's not,I don't care about her,I don't even know what is her name"

"Risa"Ino said."LIKE I CARE!"Sakura yelled,Ino raised an eyebrow."so,it's about her"she stated.

"no,it's not,period."Sakura said jerking the locker door open,the trio looked at eachother and smirked.

"hmm I wonder where Sasuke asked her to go"Ino teased,Sakura grabed the door tighter with her back still at her friends.

"don't know,maybe at Naruto's part-"Tente had been cutted hearing a locker door slamming hard shut that echoed the whole hallway,all around them looked in Sakura's direction for a moment and resume to their bussiness,the girls smirked.

Sakura sighed to calm down and turned around to face her friends,having a smile on her face"okay I get it,don't wanna come,don't come,I don't force anyone…you didn't have to bring Pisa or Tisa whatever is her name in disscution"

"why not?"Tenten teased her,"Cuz I don't like her" Sakura explained plainly.

"and why?"Ino kept teasing her.

"I don't like her smile it's kinda..'I'll run all of you' smirk."

"it didn't seem like that,she is actually nice"Hinata protested.

"she seems arrogant,Hinata"Sakura fought back.

"not she didn't"Hinata's comeback,Sakuta twitched."on what side are you?Hinata?"Sakura spoke dangerosly.

"I see a little jealousy"Ino teased her more.

"WHY in this world would I be _jealous_?"

"cuz Sasuke has a new targer?"Tenten answered,

"I'm not actually I'm happy I got rid of Sasuke,plus we are just friends"Sakura lowered her eyes a little,she left the gang as the bell rang sighed and went to their classes.

* * *

On the way to english class Sakura dumped into Risa

Uff..both of them fell on their butts.

"s-sorry…I was searching for en-""WHATCH WHERE YOU WERE WALKING,NEED GLASSES?"Sakura shouted.

"YOU BETTER WATCH!"Risa shouted back

"what the heck are you doing here?!"

"I was for english class,can you help me please?"

Sakura smirked."sure" she got up."follow me" and so Risa followed Sakura behind.

"here is"Sakura opened the door of chemistry class."have fun"she smirked wider and left to the english class smirking evily.

Risa turned away to face the door her mouth full opened'_bitch'_ then turned her head to the teacher and smiled awkwardly.

"may I help you?"the teacher spoke.

"yeah,I was searching english class"the teacher nodded and looked at the class."can someone help her?"

A raven hiared boy stood up and walked towards Risa."I'll" the teacher nodded as Risa and Sasuke left.

"what is her problem?"Risa asked about Sakura.

"I don't know but I'll find out"Sasuke was really pissed

"what is her name?."

"Sakura"

"an ex of yours?"

"no,Risa, we are just friends"

'then why is she treating me like that?..could possibily be jealous?"

"jealous?"Sakura laughed."on what?...no she is not" and he opened the door of english class,Risa entered and bowed to the teacher"gomen'nasai"the teacher nodded"have a sit" Risa nodded and walked to an empty seat in front of Sakura.

She looked at the door seeing Sasuke still there glaring at Sakura.

"you may leave Uchiha"he nodded,before leaving he threw another glare at her,Sakura moved her hand in "bye-bye"way before Sasuke would leave the class.

* * *

The next break Sasuke was searching for Sakura angry,finally he spotted pink hair and went towards it

"SAKURA!"Sasuke yelled,the said girl turned to see a very angry Sasuke."what?"she answered calmly.

"what do you mean by'what'? Why did you led Risa in my class?"Sasuke was fuming.

"seriosly,I didn't know you were there"Sakura couldn't be more calm.

Her calm got Sasuke angrier."I didn't asked if you know I was there or not,I asked why did you did this to Risa?"

Sakura yawned and covered her mouth with her palm in a boring way."are you done?"

Sasuke pined Sakura by the lockers her back hitting one of the knob,she gasped.

"Sasuke let her go,you hurted her."Ino shouted at him,Sasuke glared over his shoulder at Ino."stay out of this" and he turned his glare to Sakura."tell me!" he rose his voice making him more scarier.

"I have my reasons,now please go to your bussiness."Sakura's calm didn't left her.

Sasuke growled."fine! But if you do that again or do something to her again,you'll regret it"

"what if I do?..what are you gonna do?...hit me?"he showed her his fist and left.

Sakura pushed herself from the lockers rubbing the place she hitted the knob,she hissed.

"are you okay?"they asked worried,Sakura nodded.

"but what was that?"Ino was sighed."I led Risa in a wrong class"they had the 'why' look on their faces."I don't like her,don't ask me why I don't,I just don't,am I clear?"they nodded. She hissed again touching harder on the hitted place."let's go to the bathroom"Ino suggested. They all went in the bathroom,Sakura lifted her shirt revealing a very big and purple bruise the others hissed."w-wow Sasuke really has some strengh"Hinata stated.

"and I get bruised quickly"Sakura conffesed letting her shirt down,she sighed.

"what are you gonna do?"

"nothing"she sat on the counter.

"Sakura, he just hitted you"

"true,but what can I do? Karma is a bastard,right?"

"are you taking his threat in serios?"

"nope"she swung her legs.

"Sakura,he was _really_ mad"Ino stated seriosly.

"so?I'm not afraid,girls,what could he do to me?,hit me?,if yes I'll hit him 10 times harder" she got off the counter."come on,the bell rang" they left.

* * *

The next break was lunch,Sakura was walking to her table when she spotted Risa going to the buffet,when Sakura could see Risa's back she stuck a glued paper on her shirt saying 'I have been used' she smirked evily when the whole buffet laughed at Risa,poor girl didn't know why MUHAHAHA,Sakura headed to her friends. They were laughing as well,she sat next to Tenten.

"wow never thought you are so mean" Ino said through the laughter.

"heh"Sakura bit her cheeseburger. Couple minutes later Sasuke came to Sakura,smoke went out through his nostrils slamming a piece of paper in front of Sakura,she looked at it."no, it's not mine"

"why?"Sasuke growled.

"I'm still a virgin"she whispered,Sasuke glared at her."why did you put that on her back"

"why do you assume it's me?"

"because after I passed you the whole cofetarie laughed me"Risa said glared at her."Sakura,can we talk?"Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"sure" she stood up and Sasuke pulled her out of the cofetaria in a empty hallway.

"what is you problem?"Sasuke braked.

"what is yours?...why so hot-headed about her?"

"because I want her to be my girlfriend."

"what do you like so much at her?"

"her appareance,her body everything,she gotta be mine!..."

At hearing this Sakura's eyes saddened and looked down."..I want you to go and apologize!"

"stop yelling"Sakura said in whisper. She left to the cofetaria and sat next to her friends,Risa was no longer there.

"what happened?"

"nothing,he just told me to apologize to her" Sakura forced a smile."..which I'm not going to"she bit her cheeseburger again.

Ino sighed."Sakura"her face was serios now."hmm?" Sakura answered chewing her sandwich.

"what do you feel when you are around Sasuke?"

"hmm,nothing"she bit again.

"Sakura be honest"Tenten suggest."I'm"Sakura revolted back.

"Sakura!"the 3 three rose their voices a stayed silent eating her cheeseburger.

"do you feel like….you and him are the only that matters?"Tenten started

"…like he is the single person you want to be with?"Hinata continued.

"…like the whole world moves in slow motion around you two?"Ino finished.

"…."Sakura didn't know which one was the nearest,yes she felt something but didn't paid attention to it,she stayed in silence eating her food looking like she haven't heard them speaking,but trully she did.

Maybe all of above,maybe more…only she knows.

* * *

Another one finished. WOW Sakura was a bitch with poor Risa,truth be told I'd be too.

Anyways,next chaper will be soon, maybe Monday or Tuesday I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

nt here...


	6. Game over

For his happiness

Chapter 6

Game over

* * *

SORRY L, I knowI had lost readers but Sakura isn't like that,just in chapter 5 she had been a bitch but now she get to her normal self and better ;),Enjoy :D

* * *

A pink-haired girl was sitting on her master bed,her brilliant green eyes staring at the ceiling,that day was way too strange.

-A new girl came,she didn't had a reason for being mean with her,maybe the thought that Sasuke really liked her?But why would she care?

_„while you were gone with Sasuke,I-we talked with Risa"Ino confessed._

_„so?"_

_„I wasked her if she liked Sasuke..."Tenten continued._

_„...and she said he is the only one nice to her and she kinda likes him."Hinata finished._

Why the fact that Risa liked him hurted Sakura?, alot of girls liked,like Sasuke but she isn't bother by them,but she was bothered by Risa,she was too close to Sasuke's vicinity. And he asked her at a date,even is't Naruto's party,he invited Risa,not her.

Was she jealous that Sasuke no longer chase her? That he doesn't calls her ‚princess'? even she didn't showed it,she liked it,it made her feel special,beautiful. That he no longer touches her,she liked his arms around her small waist,his lips on her lips?,instead he will soon do that to another girl.

Sakura started feeling inferior to Risa,she couldn't compete with those blue eyes associated with black hair,her long legs,her skin more tanned than hers,she felt like she no longer _his_ princess.

A tear escaped her red eyes thinking that she had lost Sasuke and he would never come back to her.

And thinking about her discution with her friends from the lunch break,she couldn't believe what she just had said then.

_She stared at her food lost in her thoughts,she recalled all the moments when she was with him,she was really feeling good._

_She recalled the day before at the show,he kissed her,held her waist in his big protective arms,she liked the feeling of his lips tasting her,playing with them._

_„..."she couldn't let out a word,she didn't know what she should she would say ‚yes' she would look weak for falling for him,if she would say ‚no' she would lie,what should she do?._

_„Y-„ she still couldn't say a word,afraid of her friends's reaction,but they knew already._

_She bite her lip,unsure of what she would glanced at Risa and Sasuke,they were smiling Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist and Risa blushing,she mentally cursed,she should be there in his arms,smiling,green eyes filled with saddness,she knew,this game is over._

_She couldn't make him fall for her,she had for him that made her the looser of her own game,huh...how stupid could she be?...lose at your own game._

_Then she stared at her food again with glossy eyes,fortunally for her no-one saw them._

_She parted her lips to speak,but no word came out,why couldn't she speak? Or say something?,what is wrong with her?._

_She bit her lip again,_ _this time with a big hesitation she spoke."...I-I.."she stopped to lower her voice hoping no-one would hear."...do"unfortunally they had heard her._

_Yes,she admited she had fell for Sasuke,she is in love with him that's why hurted seeing them together._

More tears escaped her eyes,she was crying,the pain was too much,too much she could bear.

_Tears fall, and the glasses break..._

She tried to tame her tears to stay there but they were wild, hadn't listened to her and kept falling.

_I'm done, I give up _

_I don't wanna pretend no more..._

She admited,and she would admit it again,she was in love with him,no-one can't stop loving.

She knew,just knew Sasuke trully didn't care about her,but she did,she loved him,she gasped for air,she was choking on her own tears,as she choked on her own game.

She lost,she thought she is stronger,but she is weak.

She sobbed and sobbed,minutes that passed like hours,finally she stopped crying,but tears still ran down on her red cheek.‚_she likes him,he likes her'_she thought.

She sighed,she couldn't do anything now,he didn't cared about her anymore,not after what she had done to Risa,she had to apologize.

„But how?" she whispered,falling slowly asleep.

* * *

Students chatting,cars parking,she was in school's garder walking calmy around it searching for a certain girl.

„hey Sak" hearing her name she turned her head seeing a blond-haired girl coming closer to her.

„hey"she spoke in a low voice,she didn't smiled.

„what is with the long face?"Ino interogated putting her hand on her hips.

„have you seen Risa?" she totally ignored her question.

„y-yeah,she is with Sasuke and his gang,why?"

„I need to do something,thanks"and she ran searching for Risa,searching the whole garden she finally found the gang,she took a deep breath and walked towards them.

All the heads turned her way,Risa glaring immediatly at her and Sasuke ready to defent her.

She stopped in front of them and gulped."h-hey guys"she forced a smile.

„what do you want?" Sasuke said darkly,Sakura's smile vanishing sadden,but she force another one and looked at Risa."I...wanna apologize,for all the mean things I had done to you,I shouldn't have uload on you because I have a problem,and if you'd give me a chance to fix it,please"

Risa looked at her some seconds"okay,I give you"Sakura smiled,"thanks, c-can you come with me?"Risa looked at Sasuke and nodded.

„so?..how are you gonna apologize to me?"

„I heard you like Sasuke.."Risa nodded."..and he likes you too" Risa's face brighted up."really?"Sakura nodded."phew,thanks Sakura,nee he said you two are friends, right?"Sakura nodded smiling sadly."c-can you help me with him?"she blushed.

„heh?...what do you mean?"

„I really like him and I wanna know to know more about him,I'm afraid that I could screw up the date"

„heeeh,well going to Naruto's party isn't a real date,everyone was invited."

„I-I know, he a-asked me."

„I know,wel-„

„nee? He really likes me?"

Sakura recalled the time when she saw him around her and sadden."yes"

Risa smiled wider."ohh God,he is so cute and kind"and as Risa kept describing him Sakura nodded sadly,but a smile still beautifies her face."he really is"her smiled turned in a sad only nodded."are you coming at Naruto's party Friday?"

Sakura shoked her head.

„why not?"Risa whined.

‚_I can't bear seeing you to hugging and laughing at school'_"I have to help my aunt with something and can't make it"Risa pouted"moo I wanted you to help me more"Sakura giggled"I'll help you as much as I can,I promise"

„thanks"she grinned.

„this is what I can do at least for being a bitch with you"

„I forgave you,but may I ask why?"

„...m-my parents are getting divorced"she sadden suddenly"sorry to hear that"

„it's okay,don't be..let's take you back to Sasuke"she smiled and walked towards him.

„HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

„hmm?"

„so need to know the answer,are you coming at mine party? Please say yes"

„sorry Naruto,can't make it"

„aww why~?"Naruto pouted whining."she can't because of her parents"Risa all looked at her."uhm,they are divorcing,didn't you know?"again all the heads moved towards Sakura."REALLY?!.."they shouted.

„w-why haven't you told us?"Naruto complained.

„gotta go"and so she made her way to her boys watched her walking and bringing occasionally her hand to her she crying?

* * *

In Ino's sight appeard Sakura,even she looked down she could see her red rushed to to Sakura hugging her"what happened?"

„nothing"

Ino pushed her a little to face her."really? nothing?"Sakura nodded."if you say so"

„btw Ino,I'm not going to Naruto's party"

„why?"

„I just don't wanna go".

Ino sighed."because of Risa and Sasuke?"she nodded.

"btw,my parents are divorcing"

„WHAT?!"

„stay calm,they aren't,I said that to Risa as an excuse for my behaviour towards her".

* * *

Days,weeks,months had passed,Sakura and Risa started speding more time together as the two gangs started to spend too.

At Naruto's party Sasuke had asked her out and went the next day in a real date,there they became a couple.

Sakura beared the news pretty good,truly she was happy for Sasuke he had Risa who made him happy.

With passing time,the others found out by them selfs about Sakura's feelings,they weren't so happy about this situation,but once again,it's Sakura's choice,she choose to not conffess her feelings to him,that did worse,she'd cry everynight,but would have a smile on her face.

It's amazing how a person who suffers could have a pretty good fake smile upon face,she was the queen of fake smiles,she had too many and only the persons who knew her well that it isn't her smile,but agreed to no talk of it untill she is ready to.

Ready to say that she wants him,that she did a mistake by not taking the chance to be with him,but again he would just sleep with her and leave the next day..

She wanted his arms around her,his lips on hers,she wanted him near her,but he is near Risa.

They wondered how much can she stand,they knew she is a strong person,but everyone is weak when is in love,trully, madly, deeply in love.

* * *

Sorry guys for:

last chapter,I know I turned Sakura into a bitch to poor girl,sorry!

late,I had an author block.

THIS LAME CHAPTER! It sucks I know.

I still have 2 chapter till it ends,do not worry Sakura will be her normal self,I promise.

And yeah,those used are some lyrics from this melody-Cher Lloyd-Love me for me

I know it doesn't have anything to do with the plot,but some lyrics were perfect.

I hope you like it guys :D


	7. Confession

For his happiness

Chapter 7

Confession

Sorry for late,I haven't been feeling chapter, ENJOY ;)

* * *

Two blonds, four brunettes,two chestnut-browns,one pinkette. Sitting peacefully at a table inside the school.

It was January,as the others were chatting Sakura was glancing at the peacefully pace of snowflakes falling from the sky and covering the ground.

She was enchanted by the pure white snow falling down'_the snow is the purest thing on this earth..and'_she threw an unseen look at Sasuke holding Risa's shoulder chatting with others about some nonsenses,as always.'_..love'_for her,the snowflakes were more interesting than the whatever they talked about.

Somehow,her ears didn't heard anything and turned her head to see everyone stopped chatting and to see Sasuke and Risa making out,the others were disgusted,Sakura was the most disgussted,she decided to ignore them and watch her interesing show,the snowflakes.

But could she? No, everything she was thinking was about they making out in front of her,how she wished to tell Sasuke her feelings,but that only will step in their relationship.

She was stupid thinking about it,she thought Sasuke wouldn't care if she loves him,he would continue being together with Risa,that hurted Sakura more.

"ahh choo"Sakura sneezed breaking their tounge sex."sorry"she murmured turning her head back to the white landscape from outside.

She wasn't feeling well since the start of month,that snowball fight said it's word on her,how comes she,from everyone got the cold?,last night she had 40˚ temperature,couldn't sleep due chills,she was hald asleep and she managed to come to school.

She was still burning but didn't say any word.

"Sakura"the blond girl called her,she turned her head towards her."hmm?"

"…are you feeling okay?"she concerned,Sakura nodded."why do you ask?"

"you haven't touched your food"..Sakura looked at her food."ohh,the medicine made me lost my apetit"she said pushing the plate her head back to window.

"what is so interesing in falling snowflakes?"Naruto turned her gaze to him."everything"she turned again.

"ohh I got it,our little pinkette wants to lose at snowball war again"Sasuke smirked in her direction.

She turned to meet his smirk"is passed the half of month and I still have to take my medicine,no thanks"

"ohht too bad,I wanted to win again"

"I'll got straight home"she said pulling her collar a little down,and bringing her plate closer to eat.

"ohh finally,she eats"Tenten teased,Sakura rolled her eyes eating her rice.

As Ino felt the heat coming from Sakura's body lifted her hand and placed it on her forehead."God Sakura you have fever"

She jerked her hand away"no,I don't"resume eating.

"Sakura you look a little red"Risa noticed her red cheeks."I'm fine people,just let me eat the damn onigiri"she said chewing her bite.

"if you would be fine,you'd see what you are eating rice not onigiri"Shikamaru woke up.

"good morning Einstein,onigiri are made of rice"he just yawned and leaned his head on his palm,elbrow on table,"as you say"so,he closed his eyes.

She resumed eating. They spended the lunch talking and whenever someone asked Sakura something she would answer simply "hmm-hmm" or "yeah right" not really paying attention to the questions,trully not paying attention to anything.

The bell went again,Sakura stood up "see ya later" and made her way to her locker,took her books for next class and went in class,sat on chair,slammed her books on the bench,puts her earphones on,music on and she is in her little world,but still tired,there was few students chatting random topics, not really caring she placed her arms on bench and her head on them,she closed her eyes facing the window and listening to her music.

* * *

"ahem" a beard man in his 40s stood near Sakura arms crossed.."Miss Haruno!"-no answer-,"Miss Haruno!" he yelled pulling the earphone out.

"huh?"she lifted her head and looked at him through her lashes,realization hitted her.

She was in class,sleeping,the number of students grew and there was the teacher in front of her,visible pissed.

"Miss Haruno,may you tell us the sumary of the book?"asked the pissed teacher,-uuu- not good,really not good..the teacher was angry and cleary isn't good when you are his target-I tell this from own experience (got an F for nothing)-

"uhmm'_what was the name of the book?'_'Sakura panicked,the teacher raised a brow waiting for the answer.-nothing-

She opened her mouth to say something-nothing-,the teacher had enough,turned around to walk in front of the class and resume talking.

Sakura thought her ass is saved.

* * *

She cursed under her breath when she jerked the paper from the teacher's hand and left the class.

* * *

"YOU GOT DETENTION!"Ino shoutes eyeing the nodded"why?"Tenten asked.

"for sleeping with my earphones on"

"you bad,bad,bad girl"Ino shaked her finger in a scolding way which earned a laugh from pinkette and the others two girls.

"aww that means you won't play with us in snow?"Ino said pouting and have those cute puppy eyes bringing her lower lip in front trying to look more cuter,Sakura sweatdropped at her childish action and shocked her head."I wasn't going anyway."she crossed her arms.

Ino just stuck out her tounge at her pink haired girl Sakura sweatdropped again. Sakura knew Ino knew about her high fever from last night,but it sees she forgot already-tipycal Ino-.

* * *

**_Tic-tac,tic-tac,tic-tac time pass by,_**

**_Snowflecks are falling on the ground,_**

**_As a pink-haired girl's head on a bench._**

Sakura was at the detention class,the class that students call "class 666"-anyways-,she had been there after school like 2 hours straight,she still has 2 to go.

2 hours for sleeping in class.

2 hours for listening music.

And the worse,her friends were out waiting for her with snowballs,her name written on them.'_good I came with my car'_ she thought doing her math homework.

* * *

Two hours passed like years,she asked if she'll ever leave the class 666,finally a woman spoke letting Sakura leave.

She was searching her car keys and couldn't see the snowball coming to her face,as the cold thing touched her face she dropped her bag and keys."damn it you all"wipes her snow off of her face and picks up the bag and keys.

"hey Sakura let's play"Sasuke said making a snowball."don't you dare to throw it"Sakura treathed making a snowball and threw it at him.

It hitted Sasuke right in his face,Sakura and the others laughed."fine,Sakura" he threw the snowball he had made right into her back.

She gasped at feeling something,hard and cold on her back,she was walking towards her car to leave,se spun her heels to glare at Sasuke,trully she expected him to hit her but she though she'd be in car and laugh at him when the snowball would hit the window.

She made another snowball to throw at Sasuke and so everyone joined at the snow war.

* * *

Two hours had passed of the war and none of the teams haven't won yet. Bu who knew someone would lose the war but her temper as well,but who knew she'd have enough of seeing them,but who knew,she would break for the last time?

She reached her tolerance limit,she couldn't stand them anymore,seeing Risa and the guy Sakura loves making out in snow was enough,the others just made disgusted faces and left while the cotton girl stood there with tears in her eyes that she didn't even realized she had.

Sasuke saw the tears in her eyes and felt like something teared apart,seeing her for the first time crying made something hurt inside him,officialy,he didn't like-no- HATED to see her crying,every tear rolling on her cheek made him burn,like he was the Satan and her tears the holly wanted to make her stop,stop the torture she gave him.

Sakura saw Sasuke's gaze on her and felt her cheek wet'_did I just cried?'_she dried her cheek and walked towards her car but someone called her out. She wanted to stop,but why didn't she?,she wanted to tell him everything,why didn't she? Why couldn't she stop and tell him? What made her stop? She walked forward ignoring Sasuke who ran after her,before she could open the car door a strong she knew and loved very much caugh her arm.

She didn't wanted him to see her face,Sasuke didn't either,too much pain in only one tear. She had her face covered in her palm and looking down,she struggled to break free her arm but Sasuke's grip was too tight.

"w-what?" she was still sobbing but she tried to remain cool.

"why are you crying?"Sasuke asked trying to hide the worring in his voice.

_'I cry because I love you idiot! Can't u see?..i'm trully madly deeply in love with you,and you are with someone else'_"N-nothing,no reasons" damn,why couldn't she just say that out loud? What is stopping her?

"I don't believe you,there is a reason for crying like that"his grip didn't loosen,contrary it got tighter."tell me" he gritted his teeth.

"why do you want to know why I'm crying?!,why do you even care?!" she yelled at him with her red eyes."you never cared about me,when you were chasing me everything you wanted to do is to sleep with you then throw me like the others,then I could be hitted by a car and you wouldn't even flinch,now why do you wanna know why I'm crying?!"Sakura continued her point of view,Sasuke was taken aback by her outburst and felt teared apart,he felt like someone stabbed his heart,trully she really with those sharp words,he felt hated,bitterness,madness in her voice which made him wanting to run away and never come back-no- wanting to cry.

She made him by her bitteesweet words wanting to cry,something that never any other person haven't made him feeling like this. Why is she making him that way? What could be?.

"…"nothing,he couldn't bring himself to say the reason,he didn't know the reason,he knew he cared for her,he knew he wanted her near him,he knew he wanted to protect her,and yes,he wouldn't bear to know that a car hitted her,he would have flinch! God damn it! HE LOVED HER-but no~- he was way too clueless to realize this.

"though so"she tried to get out of his grip but he didn't let her go."let me go,Sasuke"he didn't obeyed her and didn't let go of her arm.

"why?,Sasuke,let me go!" he was so stubborn,he wanted the reason for crying.

"…"he couldn't speak,he was froze,somehow, he didn't wanted let her go,he wanted to hug her and be her shoulder to cry,but something told him to not and so he did.

"what do you wanr from me?!"she yelled again jerking her arm from him.

"the reason why you cried"

Sakura had enough of him,she was mad,hurt she wanted everything to end.

"you know why I cried?!...I'll tell you why I cried!...I cried because I'm sick seeing you and that girl kissing and hugging all day long.I had enough!"she felt her throat go dry and it hurted from so much yelling.

Once again Sasuke was taken aback by her,he couldn't believe,was she jealous?,he thought she hated him which that hurted him too,also he didn't know why it hurted.

Tears roll down her cheeks hitting the ground,pushes her intrelocked hands to her chest,her face couldn't be seen because of her bangs."t-this-sob- because I-sob-"she felt weak suddenly,her knee started shaking and weak,she knew she was about to fell,she closed her eyes ready to hit the cold ground,before she could feel something,strong arms caught her in her fall,the last thing she could hear before go unconscious was the voice from the guy she loved calling out her name,she felt worry in his voice,pure worry.

* * *

SORRY! For late!

I was sick couldn't sleep nights!,now I'm perfect again and here is it,I hope I didn't lost readers*scared*-anyway- next chapter the last one.

And on 17th September SCHOOL STARTS*angry* grrr..that means next Monday*sobbs* I don't wanna go to school!*crying my eyes out*…first day of high school*shit scared out of me*someone kill me now.

* * *

**Madara:with pleasure*evil laugh***

**Katty:*sweatdrop* errrr…you son of a B!tCh…I was just F*uCkInG joking!..in your room!*points to madara's room***

**Madara:*leaves with an anime sckonks tail between his legs***

**Katty:*smirk proudly***

* * *

Anyways,I hope you enjoyed :D…so yeah I said the school part so you'd know that I won't have time to write another story..solly*puppy eyes*.


	8. AN

OKAY GUYS!...sorry for not uploading...I'll I promise...but now I have school and I'm more tired and a writing competition on DA..this week the contest will be done...and I'll upload the chaper 8...so next week on Tuesday I won't go to school,I have free day so then I'll continue writing it-I just started- and yeah..that's all...wait till Tuesday...bye bye :D


	9. Confession 2 of 2

Chapter 8

Confession 2/2

The last chapter

* * *

Hello guys,so~~~~~~~~~~` sorry for late….school started I had a lot of initial tests

-Math

-Chemistry

-Geography

-Biology…..and so on…

And 31th of October is coming-in a month-…and I'll do a one-shot of halloween ENJOY ;)

* * *

She remembers strong arms catching her slim body,she recalled the words that she wanted to say when her energy was slowly leaving her body.

The faint was a sign that she shouldn't tell him her feelings…not yet,or at slowly opened her eyes to see two shadows above her,she couldn't recognise them.

"Sakura,how are you feeling?" a soft voice spoke,she knew it very well,she'd hear the voice everyday,her aunt Ayumi.

Sakura's eyes finally adjusted and could see the red hair from the woman before her."I'm fine auntie"Ayumi had a reliefed smile upon her face.

Turning to see the other figure,to see it's short blond hair she recognized it right away,Mebuki grined at the sight of her mother,got up and hugged her mother to death"Mommy" Sakura couldn't be more happier."Mommy how come you are here and not in shocked her head."The band had a stop here,I didn't told you because I wanted it to be a surprize,but I found out you are here"

"Yeah,By the way,how did I got here?"

"You fainted because of a medicine"Ayumi she pointed to a sleeping black-haired boy in the hall 's eyes widen in shock,why Sasuke brought her at the hospital?

* * *

She talked with her mother for two hours straight,random topics,meanwhile Sasuke had woken up."Sweety,I'll come by I have to go"She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

Sasuke entered the room and sat soundly on the edge of her bed"I'm glad you are okay" He spoke silently ,she nodded.

Silence took over them."You wanted to tell me something,what is it?" He broke the silence looked at him."No,I didn't" She replied plainly.

"Yes,you wanted,I asked you why were you crying"

She wanted to much to drop the subject."Because I missed mom" She found no other choice than lyin,he narrowed his eyes knowing she is lying"Sakura tell me the truth"

"This is the truth" She insisted on her lie.

"No it's not,tell me"

Tired of Sasuke keeping pushing on the subject,Sakura knew Sasuke gets what he wants whenever he wants and he wanted the truth only she sighed in of fighting,tired of hiding.

"Because…..I…had fallen for you"Sakura avoided his shocked gaze,he didn't knew why he was shocked at all.

Silence was between the two for more than 2 minutes.

Cupping her cheeks so she would meet his black orbs,he looked straight into her eyes.

That Sakura loved him,it made his heart skip a beat,made him happy that the girl he loved…YES!...while waiting for her awaking he realized that:

-Seeing her crying broke his heart.

-The words she used hurted,making him bleeding in the inside.

-Seeing her weak,about to fall made him worried and scared.

-How he rushed to the medic cabinet from school.

-How he was reliefed when he heart the doctor saying she'll be okay.

All these mixted up meant love,yes he loved her.

Sakura's eyes widen at the contact of his lips with she accepted him and kissed broke due the lack of air."W-what w-was t-that?" She managed to speak through the pants.

"…." He was silent for a lowered her head glacing at the blanket covering her.

Once again he cupped her cheeks"Seeing you in pain…such a pain…made me sad,and I actually understand why you were acting so strange,I guess this is love feels like"Sakura's eyes widen again at his words.

_'What?!he is he trying to say he loves me?!'_

**"well,DUHH….It's obvious"**

Her face brighted up with a smile and kissed him again cupping his cheeks.

And they lived happily ever after :D

The End :)

* * *

O-okay….this is the end guys,I know kinda short…heh at least it's ended in a happy end…about the halloween one-shot…yep I'll do one,I have the plot and stuff. ^^

And so so so so so sorry for being busy,the SasuSaku Week on Da had ended and today I have free day the teacher doesn't come so yeah…as I promised I'll submit it today…and…

Here is it :D


End file.
